Space of the Heart
by FleursBelle
Summary: Sarah Smyth earns her place upon the USS Enterprise expecting great adventures in Space. However she unexpectedly falls in love with the quirky Russian kid on board. It's a job of a lifetime so does she choose her career over love? Or can she face it when her past comes into light? Chekov x OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - First Contact**

**Hey guys! So I decided to write this story a while back because I noticed a serious lack in Chekov x OC fanfics. First fanfiction.. woooh! Hopefully I get this right, and you wont hate me for failing at it. I am extremely interested in your feedback, so review my pretties, even the bad ones! I will try get a new chapter up whenever I can, maybe one every few days? Or one a day.. depending on how unsocial my summer is, lol.**

**By the way, Chekov's dialouge will be written in an English style, just imagine a Russian accent, yeah? Cool. And this story is in the first person narrative, in the eyes of Sarah, the OC. So anyway, I'll shut my ramblings and get on with the very first chapter (see the title? Clever huh? ;) ) ... so wish me luck!**

**~ FleursBelle**

I woke up to the sun shining heavily on my face, today's the day! It is my first day on the famous Star Ship Enterprise. Excited isn't even the word, I'm beyond excited by now. I finished my studies at University about a month ago and applied to Starfleet as a navigator when I passed my exams. A week later, they called me and said I got the job! I had to report to the Starfleet HQ today to come aboard the fantastic ship. I got dressed in my usual jeans and t-shirt, (we get our uniforms when aboard) grabbed my packed bags, said goodbye to my roommate and our dog, and set off into the morning sun in my little yellow transporter. My mind was buzzing as I drove along the London streets filled with people and aliens from other galaxies. I gazed up into the sky as I entered the silver gates of the Starleet HQ. I'm going there finally, I'm going to Space. My home here in London was small, I lived in an apartment with my roommate and best friend Kate, and our St Bernard, Jake. I moved here from a small town on the outskirts of London, now I'm heading off into the deep, everlasting universe.

"Smyth?" Boomed a large voice down the space carrier. "That's me!" I eagerly cried out. With that I was handed a package that contained my gold coloured uniform, a communicator and a multifunctional watch. Quite snazzy alright. We started to ascend into the cloudy sky. As I looked around I noticed there were a few faces I knew, down to legend and fame more so. Across from me sat James T. Kirk, the captain. He's a legend throughout Starfleet, he took on a massive supervillain around six years ago, who tried to abolish the entire fleet. Khan stole a massive ship and crashed into my home city, killing a lot of people, not to mention destroying many buildings. Captain Kirk, singled handedly went into heart of his ship to re-align the core. He died of radiation, yet down to the brilliant man on his left, Dr. Leonard McCoy, he was brought back to life. See, it's full of legends in here. Uhura, Scotty, and of course the fantastic Mr. Spock. How I'm going to be able to contain myself from screaming I really don't know. Next to Scotty, there was a quirky, nervous looking young man. He looked to be in his late teens, early twenties. After hearing all the reports of the Enterprise in University, I hadn't come across this face before, and if I did, I wouldn't have forgotten it. He was absolutely beautiful! His blond curly hair fell softly on his lightly chiseled face. His pale complexion contrasted with his powerfully black leather jacket. He looked so... sexy. He glanced over at me and smiled, I looked away quickly. I must of looked like a creep, staring at him. "The newcomer was staring at me as if I had six heads." I imagined him say. I skillfully avoided his eyes for the short duration of the flight.

"Oh my god" I whispered to myself as I stepped aboard the glorious ship. It was huge. I don't mean huge as in the tallest building you've ever seen before, I mean huge as in, nearly the size of Ireland. I've seen photos and videos but never this close up. I along with several others I recognized from Uni, were given a grand tour of the corridors and main areas of the ship. We then each were shown to our quarters, which were very decent. There was the basics, a bed, an en suite bathroom, a desk and a wardrobe. The bed was ever so comfortable, I found it hard to get up off it once I sat down. On the desk there was an instruction addressed to me, stating where I was supposed to be and when. I realised I had ten minutes to get to the bridge. The bridge. Oh my god. I'm working on the bridge, how? What? Ahh! I cant even explain how I feel, excited, happy, shocked, suprised and delighted. I got changed at hyper speed and ran down the corridor and hopped eagerly into the lift that brought me up to the main deck. The lift stopped suddenly and in stepped the blond boy who caught me staring. I blushed heavily and looked down. Next of all I heard a voice speak in such a soft Russian accent.

"Hello there." He spoke. I blushed even further.

"Hi." I nervously said, why am I so nervous? Its not like I know the guy."

"Going up to main bridge?" He asked with that silky smooth voice of his.

"Uh.. yeah"

"Me too! Im Chekov by the way, Pavel Chekov." He held out his hand with a sweet smile.

"Sarah, Sarah Smyth." I shook his warm hand as he glanced down at my uniform.

"We are both gold!"

"Oh so we are!"

At that, the lift doors opened and we were greeted with loud noises of busy people, running about the control room double checking everything. The captain's chair was sparkling in the middle of the room. I was directed to my station at the front of the bridge, just in front of the captain's position. "Alright people, lets get this show on the road." Captain Kirk's voice dominated all around us as the crew members, including me, set preparing the necessary functions needed to start up the ship. Who sat down right beside me, only the blond god himself, Pavel Chekov. I calmed my nerves and set to work. Then right on cue, the engines began to rumble and the screens began to light up. Chekov smiled brightly at me as Cpt. Kirk's voice boomed "In five, four, three, two, one..." With that, we sped off into the vast openness of space at hyper speed, leaving Earth and everyone else behind us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Friendly chats**

**So I was thinking of changing the name of the story, I think it's really long winded. What do you think? I dunno, let me know! 3 followers! Woohoo, thank you so much :)**

**Anyway, on with the story. **

"Captain on the bridge!" Kirk strolled across the control room with a smug smile on his face. He had just returned to the ship from a successful mission on Planet Adumh. There were a couple of Gorns causing havoc amongst the citizens of Adumh. Attempted genocide, that sort of thing. Lucky we got the distress signal in time, we were only a short distance away, so were able to foil their plan quick enough.

When Kirk, Uhura, Spock and Bones (Dr. McCoy) were beamed down by Scotty, the crew, bar a select few, had nothing to do but wait until they returned with the prisoners. I took this time to catch something small to eat in the canteen. I hadn't made breakfast that morning, I woke up late.. again. I dont know what it is about being here, I just haven't been able to sleep well at all. Maybe it's something to do with the shift in location or something. I'm sure I'll get over it quick enough. I checked my communicator for any messages from people back home; nothing. Not really surprised, I may have come off a bit harsh on my mother, warning her not to call when I'm working, it's embarressing. I take it back now though. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and some fruit. The fruit here was suprisingly tasty, we had our own plantations on board. Mini farms, growing our food. They're usually used for long journeys,but I was never told how long I would be working here. If I was, I don't remember. I didnt really want to stop this journey either. I jumped as I sat down, Chekov was standing in the doorway with a shy smile.

"I am sorry, I didnt mean to frighten you Sarah." He admitted.

"It's ok.. I'm very jumpy anyway. It's annoying really."

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No I'm fine, thanks."

He walked over to the drink dispenser and got himself a rather small glass of water. He awkwardly walked back towards the door. Slightly pausing and then moving again, as if rather unsure of what to do. He stared at his glass as he walked, it was clear he wasn't thirsty and just wanted an excuse to come in.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" He blurted out with a breath, as if he was holding it in for a while.

"No not at all."

I ate my food in silence as Chekov looked around, looking forcefully facinated by the decor. I caught his eye and smiled. We seem to do a lot of that around eachother.

"So tell me, where does that fantastic accent hail from?" I asked, interested in his backround, and bored with the silence.

"I am from Russia, Моршанск; a small town near the city. I'm glad to be out of there though, this is much more fun." I had suspected he was from Russia, didn't want to be rude and assume, but my god when he said his town name in that accent... "What about your very posh accent?"

"Me?!" I laughed. "I am far from posh, I grew up in Slough; just outside London City, not exactly a posh area. I'm so excited to be here though, much better than that damned graffiti on the walls." I hated talking about where I grew up. I'm fine with mentioning it, but going into detail, no. Too many bad things happened there for me to speak of it, especially with someone I just met.

Chekov nervously chuckled. "Yes we have the writing on the walls too back home, very artistic I think."

"I suppose if you look at it that way it is. But I'd rather people express themselves through poetry or art, not defacing the scenery."

The atmosphere was getting slightly tense at our opposing opinons so I changed the subject quickly.

"When did you join Starfleet?" I asked.

"Uh when I was seventeen. About seven years ago now."

Holy crap he was twenty four. I'm only twenty myself. Although he wasn't that much older, I still felt a thrill liking an older guy.

"You joined that young? Wow."

"Yes, you could say I'm.. very talented at what I do, amongst other... _activities_." His beautiful eyes narrowed slightly as his mouth made a small mishevious smile. With that look on his face, I just couldn't. My mouth slightly parted and my beathing became slightly shallow. Oh my god, was he coming on to me? No, he just made a reference to his work.. didnt he? My gut chose to believe that he was making an attempt to flirt, so I panicked and nervously cleared my throat. His face turned me on.. am I _that _easy?

"Uh yeah, I'd say so." I jumped up and placed my used cutlery and bowl in the sink, I quickly washed them out and placed it with the others. "We should uh.. get to work, they'll be back any second."

"Yeah, we should." Chekov replied, giving me a humorous look on his face.

"What?" I protested.

"Nothing..." He chuckled and walked ahead of me.

I swear he was trying to kill me with that ass of his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Danger****  
****  
****Guys you are amazing, 10 followers! I know thats nothing to other****  
****'super writers' with thousands or whatever, but to me it's so good,****  
****thank you! I have changed the name of the story to 'Deep space of the****  
****heart' thanks to MaryWinchester. It was too long winded, I'm sure you****  
****agree.******

**~FleursBelle**

It had been a week since Chekov and I's encounter. A week too long if you ask me. I was dying to talk to him again but just didn't know how. And now wasn't the greatest time.

"Battle positions!" Kirk shouted across the bridge. The ship shook  
violently as yet another attack from the enemy ship hit us. Somewhere  
in the distance several loud crashes were heard.  
"Fire!" The captain shouted again. We could see an area on the  
opposite ship blow as we fired at them. The attack ceased momentarily  
and at that time a loud ringing sounded about the ship. Our shields  
were down. There was a look of panic on everyone's face as we thought  
the worst.  
"Captain, we should flee!" Cried one of the officers.  
"Fleeing would be illogical. What's best to do is make contact with  
this ship, and see what exactly it is that they want." Sounded , in  
his monotone voice.  
Kirk took this oppurtunity of cease fire to put Spock's advice into action.  
"Lieutenant Chekov, contact the ship."  
"Yes Sir." He replied. His fingers danced across his desk, presssing  
button after button until a picture came up on screen. I gasped as a  
large Gorn came up onscreen. His large sharp teeth and striking eyes  
terrified me. I hate the look of dinosaurs, and these certainly looked  
like them.  
"This is Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise. To whom may I have the  
pleasure of speaking with?" Kirk said as he stood promptley staring at  
the screen.  
"You are responsible." The creature snarled back at the screen. His  
voice was inter-twined with deep throated growls, while behind him  
there were explosions and fire.  
"Responsible for what? Who am I speaking to?"  
"Responsible for our planets destructionnnn..." The Gorn's sentence  
trailed off into the most evil growl one can imagine. I looked at  
Chekov who was glanced just as confused as I was.  
"I don't understand. How are we responsible?" Kirk almost shouted at  
the creature. Clearly annoyed at his lack of co-operation.  
"This ship arrested six of our kind on the stardate 2265.78. Is this  
correcttt.."  
"Spock?" Kirk double checked the stardate.  
"This is correct Sir." Spock replied.  
"Yes, that date does match our records." Kirk placed all his attention  
on the creature once again.  
"This arrest lead to the destruction of our home world, Gornniska.  
Those Gorn officers you arrested were doing a duty to our planet  
whilst on Adumh."  
"What was this duty?"  
Their conversation went on for at least half an hour. The Gorn told  
Kirk and everyone else onboard, how the arrest of those citizens of  
Gornniska, caused uproar on their planet. The habitants of both  
Gornniska and Adumh have always been sworn enemies. However Adumh  
invited the council of armed forces of Gornniska to create a truce. It  
was all a trap. The government of Adumh aggravated the Gorns so much  
that they kicked off, which is when, right as planned, they sent the  
distress signal. It was just luck that we picked it up before things  
got out of hand. The Adumh's got exactly what they wanted, or so that  
creature told us. Because of their arrest, their planet's inhabitants  
went crazy. Causing riots throughout the districts in protest. The  
government was overthrown and the place was in turmoil. And the Gorns  
think we were involved in this plan.  
"No, we got the distress signal which showed that the people of Adumh  
were in trouble. We had to act logically." Spock stepped up as Kirk  
took a second to register what was happening.  
"Well we are acting logically now. Give us our Council back and help  
with the reformation of our planet or face the consequencesss.." His  
serpent like tongue slithered about as he trailed off. "We will  
destroy both you and Earth if you do not comply. You have ten seconds  
to decide... Ten.."  
There was uproar onboard, people everywhere were shouting their  
opinions at Kirk, who looked ready to pass out with worry.  
"Captain!"  
"Nine.."  
"I must advise you.."  
"Eight.."  
Chekov spun his chair around to face me. "Scan their ship for the  
amount of power remaining, now!" With that, he got up and ran over to  
Uhura's station and started pressing buttons.  
"Seven.."  
I did exactly what he said as people around started to quiet down.  
"Six.."  
The scanner's results were positive, well for us anyway.  
"Chekov!" I shouted over, and I watched as he ran back to look at the  
screen. He laughed and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Ah-ha!"  
"Four.."  
"Captain Kirk! They only have five percent energy left on their ship,  
with my calculations, they would need at least fifteen to attack us  
again and maintain orbit."  
"Good man Chekov!" Kirk's face brightened up greatly as Chekov told  
him the news.  
"Two.."  
"Enough!" Kirk's voice boomed across the room. "You have enough power to blow half this ship and then fall from orbit. So don't think you are better off than us."

The Gorn shifted uncomfortably and stared fiercely down the screen. Kirk continued.

"We will help your planet come to order, but we will _not_ return the offenders to you."

"You have no right-" The Gorn was cut off by yet another speech from Kirk.

"Provoked or not, they still committed a crime by declaring war on Adumh. Quite frankly I should arrest you right here for attacking a Starfleet vessel. Now, if you were to surrender now and come aboard so we can talk this through like.. _men, _I would overlook that rule. So what do you say? Reminding you that it is either this or death."

The connection was shut down and the screen returned to normal.

"They're preparing their shuttle's to come aboard Sir." I spoke out; nervous at the danger of such creatures coming aboard the ship. I glanced at Chekov who sensed my nervousness and gently squeezed my hand in an act of support.

"Excellent. We will be based in the main board room. Commander Spock, please accompany me into the meeting. Uhura, Lennox, please escort our guests to the place of meeting. Allow no more than two onto the ship. We wouldn't want an unfair advantage now." The Captain declared, walking with a confident stride out of the bridge.

"Yes Captain." They obediently replied.

I gave Chekov a nervous look and proceeded to scan their ship once more.

**This chapter got away from me a little! Is it too long? I dunno but I like it, do you? I have added in my own little fiction into this with the planets and the creatures. I think I did an okay job eh? I am currently doing two chapters at once, go me! I'll put the next one up after this **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Oh no.**

It had been several hours since the Gorns came aboard and there was nothing to do but wait yet again. There were several people on the bridge chatting away, ready to get to action at a minutes' notice. I was lounging in my chair, circling back and forth. I saw Chekov doing the same, but then he got up. I saw him signal me to follow him as he walked out of the bridge. I heard Uhura hail us back, that we weren't allowed leave, but we ignored her.

I was really curious to see what exactly he wanted from me, admittedly a great deal excited too. I followed him right down to the canteen. As I entered behind him he softly told me to close the door. Okay I was a little weirded out, until he did the thing. Chekov almost leapt over to me and placed a hard kiss on my lips. At first I was taken by utter surprise, I was frozen in a state of shock. However as the kiss got longer I warmed into it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His hands softly gripped my waist and did the same.

"Chekov.. I.." I struggled to talk between kisses as he just wouldn't let me go, but I managed to break away. "Don't you breathe!?"

I caught my breath and looked him dead in the eyes. I knew it. I knew he had feelings for me. I watched day in, day out how he'd avoid my eye contact whenever I looked in his direction.

"Is there something wrong?" He smoothly said in his sweet accent. "I was aware we had similar feelings for eachother."

"Oh we do! That bits clear alright." I smiled at him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, which of course turned into a deeper one.

"CAPTAIN!" We heard, followed by several loud crashes and screams. Chekov looked me in the eye with a panicked look.

"We must stay here! The Gorns are attacking!"

"No Chekov, we have to help." I struggled out of his tight grip and ran out the door. I was relieved when I heard his footsteps behind me. My turn to show off the ass.

As we turned the corner we saw people run in every direction screaming as sparks flew. We realised the ship was under attack from the Gorns. Five more Gorns had come aboard and because we were off smooching, it had gone undetected. _Great_.

We ran towards the bridge dodging gun fires and explosions. Chekov gripped my hand and held on tight as we ran. Suddenly we were stopped in our tracks by a large Gorn that I recognised from the screen.

"These will be perfect." I heard him say, as a large hand grabbed the back of my collar. I saw as the other hand of his, gripped Chekov's collar too.

"Get off! What are you doing!?" We protested in anger.

"If you take them, there will be no one to steer our ship god dammit!" Shouted Bones, as the vain in his forehead throbbed with anger.

"Just stop, think about this." Kirk spoke up.

"I have thought about it for hours. We are taking these children as hostages' until you fulfil your end of the deal." The large Gorn said.

"Which is?" Kirk angrily said.

I shuffled uncomfortably under his strong grip and tried to break free, no luck.

"Release our prisoners."

"No! Ive told you they are under control of Starfleet now. Nothing to do with the Enterprise."

"Then you don't mind if we take these." A gunshot went off and the crew leapt to the ground as a panel from the roof came flying off.

We were forcefully dragged along to the dock, where we were shoved aboard a smelly vessel. I heard Starfleet officers do their very best to help us but the creatures were too strong. I was shouting and protesting all I could as the vessel set off into Space; to go aboard the horrible Gorn mother ship.

Chekov cradled me as I began to cry in frustration. He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and proceeded to softly hum a Russian lullaby.

Despite everything that was happening, I was content in his arms. What was going to happen to us?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Dirt and Grime**

**Sorry I'm so late in updating, a whole week! 14 followers, woohoo! Thanks a lot guys, you're awesome. :) At the end of the chapter, there is smut. Its my first time writing that kind of thing so I felt really awkward! Hopefully I did ok!**

**Review my lovely readers. :***

**~FleursBelle**

There was a huge pain in the back of my head as I opened my eyes. I was alone in a grimy, dark, smelly room; sitting on top of what seemed to be a pile of holey blankets. There was a faint green glow coming from the ceiling where a faulty light bulb was hanging. I felt my head and realised that there was dry blood there. I had no recollection of what had happened after Chekov and I were shoved into the transporter but something tells me we were either attacked or drugged to black out like I did. Speaking of which, where is he? I looked around the room, not moving too fast because of the pain in my head, then I heard a cough. My eyes darted over to the corner of the room where there was a gap in the wall. I scrambled over and peered through the thick, slimy metal bars and saw Chekov sitting with his back against the wall.

"Sarah?!" He looked relieved, happy, sad and worried all at the same time. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, look at your cheek!" There was a gash right in the centre of his left cheek, it looked pretty deep.

"This? It's nothing, one of the Gorns hit me across the face with something. Did they hurt you at all?"

"I have a pain in the back of my head, they must of threw me in this... cell, and my head hit the ground or something."

"Let me see."

I angled my head the right way so he could see through the bars.

"Oh my god, there is so much dry blood here, its all over the back of your neck!"

"What?!" I didn't think it was that bad, I thought the dizziness was due to me waking up, not the loss of blood.

"Come here.." Chekov reached his hand through the bars and stroked my face. He awkwardly placed a kiss on my cheek as best he could. I tried to do the same but it was near impossible due to the circumstances. We laughed at the position we were in and just sat in each other's filthy company for a while.

It was about an hour later when we were greeted by the sight of two large Gorns in the doorway of each of our cells. They told us that they were here to escort us out of our 'rooms' and go to meet with the captain. Chekov and I were allowed walk side by side, holding hands until we got to our destination. The Captain Gorn was standing at a window of the ship gesturing us to come into what looked like his office. He waved off the guards and began to talk.

"Im terribly sorry about thiss.. I didn't plan for this to happen.." He gave us what could loosly be described as a sorrowful look. "It was the only way to ensure we get what we wanttt.."

"And hurting us was a way to get what you wanted?" Chekov spat back. I placed my hand on his arm offering him support.

"Your injuries were your own fault.. If you hadn't of fought us off.."

"We were meant to sit and take our beating?"

"There wouldn't be a beating if you cooperated.."

"Listen, can you not just let us go? There's nothing our ship can do about the prisoners you want, they're under Starfleet control now." I spoke up, saving us from getting another beating.. hopefully.

"As long as we have you, they should cooperate. Seeing as they have no pilotsss now.."

"There are always spare pilots onboard. Don't you do your research?" I snapped. I just wanted to be back on the Enterprise.. Being locked up was distressing for me. Especially because of my past. I just can't deal with being held captive. I could feel a bubble of stress gather in my chest as my breathing rate began to pick up. Was this the start of a panic attack? Oh god..

"What if we promise to free the prisoners?" I piped up, forcing my heart to return to half it's current beating pattern.

"And how could you do that..?" The Gorn snarled. "You're just a couple of human children.."

"He's from Russia." I said, not actually sure why I said it.

"And..?"

"He could be a spy." What am I saying. "We can sneak into the Starfleet prison.. and b-break out your friends.." Why. Why did I say that. Chekov was looking wildly at me. He had every reason too at that.

"I'm listening.." The Gorn relaxed a little.

He wanted me to go on? I hadnt even thought this through. What was I meant to say, I'm not a master criminal.

"I'm Russian, she's right. We have great ways of dealing with things. Right now the Enterprise is most likely trying to re-build your planet. If I know my Captain, he wouldn't have chased you. Am I right?" Chekov, I love that kid.

"Yes.."

"Well they are currently distracted. If you take course for Earth, we can go straight to L.A where the prison is based and use our titles to break free your friends."

The Gorn was clearly interested, as he was molding it over in his head.

"How can I make sure you will stay true to your word and not run off?"

"We have a built in GPS locator on our uniforms." He pointed to the symbol on his shirt. "You can lock onto our signal and see that we are on course."

I don't know how it worked, but it did. I could see right through his plan, but obviously didn't say anything, and I've been told I'm gullible. I would have thought this creature would have been smarter. I'm not complaining.

One of Chekov's requests was that I get decent quarters. Something not as smelly and dirty. However seeing as they were reptiles, they didn't exactly have such a thing available. They did show me to a room that had a decent enough bed though. Chekov said he was happy enough sleeping on the floor of his original quarters but somehow we managed to convince the guards that the captain requested we stay together. Not bad for one day eh?

I lay on the bed and looked around the room. It wasn't as bad as I thought at first. There was hardly any slime or grime. The floors just had a little dirt on them but other than that the bed was fine and the smell was okay. Chekov lay beside me and stared into my eyes.

"Where did that plan come from?" He asked.

"Me? You thought of that, which by the way I know what you're going to do." I said defensively.

"Oh yeah? Did you know I'd do this.."

He gently placed a kiss on my expecting lips and pulled me closer to him. The kiss got deeper as our tongues danced about in our mouths. I pulled myself ontop of him and he gave me a sly smile. I began to kiss his jawline, leading the way down to his neck and making him groan by doing so. I gently tugged at his shirt so he leaned forward and allowed me to pull it off over his head. He was perfect. His body was ripped, a slightly protruding 6 pack on softly tanned skin.

He took my face in his hand and looked me in the eyes. I knew what he was trying to say. Now isn't the right place. He was right but I just wanted him so bad. I deflated next to him and stared at the ceiling. I have never wanted to do it with someone before. I was always either pressured or pushed. Don't get me wrong I'm not a whore...well not anymore... I confuse myself sometimes. Chekov picked up on my strange behavior and rolled onto his side to look at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." I protested, but he could see right through me.

"I could see the panic in your face before you started to talk back there, and now. Why won't you tell me?"

"I .. I was just thinking of being put back in that cell we were in. That was all. I hated it in there."

"Well we're here now, so tell me why."

I was debating whether to tell him or not.. I mean, I trust him, but I only just met him a couple weeks ago. If I was serious about this relationship I should tell him.

"When I was young, about ten or eleven, my step dad... abused me."

I could see that that was not something he was expecting. His mouth sat open and he hoisted himself up to look at me. I didn't wait for a response, and avoided his eye contact.

"He used to.. lock me up. That's why I panicked about going back to the cell. I can't stand being in confined spaces. That's why I love both the Enterprise and being in Space. They're huge..." A single tear escaped my eye as a took a deep breath. "Most days, he'd come in to me and, you know.. force me into things. He used to tie me down so I couldnt move. I was a kid! I didn't know what to do. He told me noone would believe me, and I believed him! I-I just.. I hated him but I thought it was normal.. I'm such an idiot."

Chekov shook his head. "No you're not.." He gave me the tightest hug imaginable.

"I just... I feel so, wanted when I'm around you. Like you actually want me and are not going to use me. I guess I just want to be loved.."

"Well that won't be a problem." Chekov smiled at me and kissed me softly on the forehead. I kissed him back hard on the lips and worked my way up to his ear.

"Make me feel loved.." I whispered. I could feel his skin get goosebumps.

"I will make you feel worshiped." He growled back at me.

I smirked and gave way to his power. He pinned me down on the bed but hesitated before I nodded to go on. Chekov made his way from my lips right down to my collarbone and made his mark there. I relaxed at his touch and made a movement to pull my dress off, when Chekov took my hands and placed them above my head as he gently pulled my golden dress off my head. His face lit up as he saw my bra and panties lying, waiting for him. In one swift motion he took off both garments.

"You've done this before." I breathed.

"Only in my head.." He admitted, sneaking a smile.

He placed his mouth on my perky nipple and began to softly suck. I moaned at his actions. He made his way down to the gap between my legs. He pulled my legs apart even more and placed his mouth on my clit. My hips buckled as he began to run his tongue up and down my wet pussy. I moaned softly as I lost control of my breathing. I ran my fingers through his curly blond hair, and moaned.

Chekov raised his head and lay it on my stomach. His hands ran up my sides as he said softly; "You are beautiful Sarah.. flawless."

I smiled to myself, this was something I wasn't used to. He crawled up to me seductively with his shirt still off. He began to kiss me as I undid his trousers. He pulled them down along with his boxers. With that, his erection sprang free. He was big. At a guess I'd say 8 and a half, if not 9 inches. I gasped slightly and Chekov chuckled at me. I rolled him over on the faulty bed and kissed my way down to his penis. I ran my tongue up his bulging penis and was met with a groan from Chekov. I placed my mouth around the tip and began to gently suck. I began to suck at a fast pace as Chekov's hips buckled.

"Sarah.." he groaned, as he came in my mouth. Cum was slightly dripping out of the sides of my lips as he collapsed on the bed. I swallowed as I had nowhere to spit, it had a salty taste, not sure if I liked it. We both lay on the bed next to eachother breathing heavily.

Chekov looked at me seriously. "You're incredible. I swear, if you'll allow me, I will take such good care of you, and respect you to the fullest."

"Of course I'll allow it. I'm really falling hard for you." I responded, with a shy smile.

"Ditto." He beamed at me. He placed a kiss on my lips and proceeded to drag himself ontop of me. I cant believe we were doing this here of all places, but he proceeded to worship me for the rest of the night, before finally falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Idiotic.**

**Sorry guy, it's been so long! I went to London and went for job interviews etc etc. but I'm back yo! So I will be going ahead with the story. This is just a small chapter, just to ease us back in. So enjoy, and review!**

**~FleursBelle**

My head stung as the Gorn dragged me by the hair through the ships corridors.

They had promised that no harm would come to me, as part of chekovs requests, however yesterday at around 5am, e snuck out of our quarters and proceeded to try and contact the enterprise. What possessed him to do so in a ship full of reptilian creatures with teeth as sharp as anything I don't know.

They caught him as he just hacked into the security system in the basement.

A sleeping guard had woken at the sound of chekov sneezing. The ship was awful dirty in his defence. Next thing I knew, I was woken up by a large creature tugging me out of bed and throwing me over his shoulder.

He growled me the details of what had happened down below. A first I thought he was helping me, but as he turned the corner into a room full of cages that had raw meat inside them, I thought different. I was shoved into one of the large metal containers. It stunk, so badly.

"Where is chekov?" I shouted.

"He is being punished for his actionsssss. We don't take lightly, how you deceived usssss." Growled the large Gorn.

I had nothing to do but sit and hope Chekov was ok, but judging by how lying is a huge offence here, it's a long shot.

I don't know how long had passed as I sat in the grimy cage surrounded by raw rotting meat. It felt like hours, even days. Suddenly the door opened and in comes Chekov, dragged unconscious by two of the horrible creatures. My heart stopped as for a moment, I thought the worst, but then, he coughed. Thank god. He was alive. Like me, they shoved him inside a large cage, and proceeded to growl and hiss as they did so. They threw me a look as they left.

"Chekov, are you ok?" I whispered.

No answer.

"Chekov?!"

No answer.

I scrambled at the locks on the side of the bars, it was a simple lock and key type lock. I took a clip out of my hair and placed it inside the hole, I jiggled around a little and it popped free. I gave the door a shove and scrambled out, my legs gave way as I wasn't used to using them for a while. I crawled over to chekov and reached my hands through the bars. I stroked his face and realised he was breathing. Then his appearance hit me. His nose looked like it was broken, there was blood on his gold uniform and he had a black eye.

"Oh baby..." I sighed and stroked his sticky hair.

He coughed several times and slowly opened his eyes. He winced as he tried to smile at me.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice breaking slightly.

"You idiot, tried to contact the enterprise. Doing so, woke up a security guard and were pretty much beaten up." I relayed what the Gorn had told me.

"Yeah sounds like me alright."

We chuckled, but he couldn't do much as I suspected he had a few bruised ribs.

I let him try sleep off his injuries, and before I could get caught by a Gorn checking on us, I crawled back into my cage and proceeded to place the lock back on. But not so much as to lock myself in again, in case I needed a quick escape anytime soon.

I had no idea what was going to happen to us, was our agreement even valid now? Are they just going to kill us now?

But they can't, I mean they would have nothing over starfleet if they did. They can go ahead and attack the ship if they were certain we were dead. Or are they even bothering with rescuing us?

They have people who can do our jobs on standby. So do they actually need us?

For the first time in the few months I've been with them, I'm starting to doubt Starfleet. Is this how it's going to be? Always like this, being held captive for the fleet's actions? Because if so, I dont think I can face a career of this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guy, it's been so long! I went to London and went for job interviews etc etc. but I'm back yo! So I will be going ahead with the story. This is just a small chapter, just to ease us back in. So enjoy, and review!**

**~FleursBelle**

My head stung as the Gorn dragged me by the hair through the ships corridors.

They had promised that no harm would come to me, as part of chekovs requests, however yesterday at around 5am, he snuck out of our quarters and proceeded to try and contact the enterprise. What possessed him to do so in a ship full of reptilian creatures with teeth as sharp as anything, I don't know.

They caught him as he just hacked into the security system in the basement.

A sleeping guard had woken at the sound of chekov sneezing. The ship was awful dirty and dusty in his defence. Next thing I knew, I was woken up by a large creature tugging me out of bed and throwing me over his shoulder.

He growled me the details of what had happened down below. A first I thought he was helping me, but as he turned the corner into a room full of cages that had raw meat inside them, I thought different. I was shoved into one of the large metal containers. It stunk, so badly.

"Where is chekov?" I shouted.

"He is being punished for his actionsssss. We don't take lightly, how you deceived usssss." Growled the large Gorn.

I had nothing to do but sit and hope Chekov was ok, but judging by how lying is a huge offence here, it's a long shot.

I don't know how long had passed as I sat in the grimy cage surrounded by raw rotting meat. It felt like hours, even days. Suddenly the door opened and in comes Chekov, dragged unconscious by two of the horrible creatures. My heart stopped as for a moment, I thought the worst, but then, he coughed. Thank god. He was alive. Like me, they shoved him inside a large cage, and proceeded to growl and hiss as they did so. They threw me a look as they left.

"Chekov, are you ok?" I whispered.

No answer.

"Chekov?!"

No answer.

I scrambled at the locks on the side of the bars, it was a simple lock and key type lock. I took a clip out of my hair and placed it inside the hole, I jiggled around a little and it popped free. I gave the door a shove and scrambled out, my legs gave way as I wasn't used to using them for a while. I crawled over to chekov and reached my hands through the bars. I stroked his face and realised he was breathing. Then his appearance hit me. His nose looked like it was broken, there was blood on his gold uniform and he had a black eye.

"Oh baby..." I sighed and stroked his sticky hair.

He coughed several times and slowly opened his eyes. He winced as he tried to smile at me.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice breaking slightly.

"You idiot, tried to contact the enterprise. Doing so, woke up a security guard and were pretty much beaten up." I relayed what the Gorn had told me.

" Yeah sounds like me alright."

We chuckled, but he couldn't do much as I suspected he had a few bruised ribs.

I let him try sleep off his injuries, and before I could get caught by a Gorn checking on us, I crawled back into my cage and proceeded to place the lock back on. But not so much as to lock myself in again, in case I needed a quick escape anytime soon.

I had no idea what was going to happen to us, was our agreement even valid now? Are they just going to kill us now?

But they can't, I mean they would have nothing over starfleet if they did... wouldn't they.


	8. Chapter 8

**So I'm away at the minute and have spare time so imma write a lot and then upload when I return to Internet /3**

**So let me know about what you think of the direction of the story, I'm kind of making it up as I go along!**

**~ Fleursbelle**

It has been 4 days since we were shoved into those awful cages. I'm glad to say that we were released from them after a day. We were returned to our previous quarters, where it was a bit more hospitable to admit. Chekov was still not fully recovered and winced when he bent down or touched his ribs or head at all.

The head Gorn came into the meat storage room the day we were released from there, and told us of a new arrangement he came up with. We were allowed to contact the enterprise, only to say that we were alive and 'well' and to see if they were upholding their end of the deal. That's all. If we were heard asking for help, we would be punished yet again. I spoke first to Sulu, and then to kirk. I explained the situation, the way the gorns wanted us to explain it anyway. Then Chekov asked about their side. Kirk gave his word that the away team were helping the gorns home planet, and things were reportedly going well. Which is really good to hear, for our sake. We ended our call as we were being monitored and told kirk we'd be in contact when we reached earth. Something our guard wasn't too happy about.

In return for the call, we were to help out around the ship until we arrived in earth. Chekov suggested going at hyper speed, and offered to help direct the ship, but he was of course declined. The gorns were weary of hyper speed, they don't trust it, even though its pretty safe. That's why it's so easy to catch them if we ever need to. They go about 150 miles an hour. Chekov estimated we had about 2 days of 'helping' left, give or take.

Our duties included; preparing the meat for the meals, cooking the meals and cleaning up their quarters. Disgusting is all I can say. The filth on the ship was ridiculous. Do they ever clean? Watching them eat was worse. If you've ever seen a hungry dog dig into a meal, food flying out, this was ten times worse. Meat and juice flew everywhere as they dived head first into their bowls. I literally had to duck for cover.

During one of the evening 'feeding sessions', Chekov pulled me aside into the corridor. We were alone for the first time all day. His usual smell was masked by the meat juices that were just flung straight at us. He pulled me close to him and we just stood there in each others arms for a while. I pulled back and looked at his face, really looked. His face has changed in the time we've been here. It's more hard, scarred and still slightly bruised. I was slowly coming to the realisation about our time here. I've been sheltered and protected a lot by this man. Most of the contact between species is done by Chekov. Any of the beatings are taken by him. Only the day before, I had broken something belonging to a Gorn in his room. It looked like a figurine of some kind. Chekov helped me pick up the pieces, and just as we were doing so, the creature walked in. He saw what had happened and was furious. I confessed to the act but Chekov stood in front of me and took the blame. He got a nasty gash across his chin. I reckoned it needed stitches, but there was nowhere to get such a supply. Gorn's skin is so thick it hardly ever got broken.

Whilst standing in the corridor, Chekov placed a kiss on my forehead, as he always does. A memory came to mind of my mother telling me that a kiss on the head signifies that that someone cares so much about you that no words need describe. The kiss shows you that they will protect you no matter what.

At the time of her telling me this I didn't believe her, because it was that exact kiss my father used to give me, after he... Came to see me all those times.

However after meeting Chekov, I could see what she was talking about.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked him, for the hundredth time.

"Yes! As long as you're unharmed, I'll be fine." He replied, clearly annoyed at my constant questions. " I worked it out, judging by our coordinates at the time of our capture, and the speed we're traveling at I'd say we'd be at earth in 2 days. But because I was unconscious for a period of time, I'm not 100% certain."

"The shorter the time, the better. They're animals."

Chekov pulled me into a hard kiss. His hands traced the back of my neck along my hairline causing me to melt into him. I threw my hands around his neck dragging him closer. We lasted about 5 minutes before we were interrupted by the sounds of the Gorns finishing their 'meal'. We smiled and walked back into the kitchen area, to begin to clean.

Why did they have to refuse hyper speed? The quicker we get to earth the better. But we have no plan. What are we going to do when we get there? Walk in, "sorry, just stealing your prisoners don't mind us!"

What am I even doing here, why did I join starfleet. It's just one of those days, weeks, months... Whatever.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sitting here in the sun on my tablet, listening to lana del rey, eating an ice cream, writing this chapter, as you do. Be warned, this is a bit of a smutty chapter, if you want to move past it to the page breaker, don't be afraid to.**

**So yeah review please, and enjoy!**

**~Fleursbelle**

Chekov and I were lying on our bed thinking of what to do once we got to earth. His plan was to break free and go get help. We all know where his plan for help got us last time. However, my plan was much simpler, we comply. We do as asked, or rather told, of us. It's a fool proof way of actually getting out of this situation alive. But of course, he didn't like it.

"You're crazy! We'd be breaking Starfleet's rules, we could be terminated!" He cried, however once he saw the confused and shocked face I had, he shook his head and continued. "Not the right word, I meant terminated from employment. Fired. Not... Terminated from life."

I found his confusion humorous sometimes. How he'd get tongue tied trying to say what he meant. Although he was fluent in English, sometimes knew words I didn't, he still got confused. It was usually in stressful situations, which happened to be a lot lately, obviously.

"So what, we run to the nearest officer and explain to them what happened, only for the gorns to flee, because they'll obviously be monitoring us and our actions. Then months, or even years later, them to catch us and possibly kill us for our deceit?!" I explained, in a hush cry.

"Well not exactly. We... You see, we can..." He stutterd.

"Yeah thought so."

I hated being rude to him, but he didn't know what he was talking about, he didn't think it through. Which is odd for him, because he usually does. I stared at his crinkled up face and sighed.

"It'll be ok. We'll know what to do when the time comes, I'm sure." I said softly as I began to rub his shoulders. "Just relax.."

He began to loosen up as my hands massaged his tense shoulders and back. He stretched out his neck by leaning back and smiling at me upside down. I giggled, god he turns me into such a girl. I'm usually tough, although its just me who thinks that to be honest.

I kissed my forefinger, touched his nose with the same finger and smiled. He slowly lay back his head onto my knees. And stared up at me. Suddenly he grabbed my face and pulled it to his where our lips met with force. I was surprised by the sudden embrace, but I wasn't about to complain. Any sign of affection from him made me happy. I had a constant fear in the back of my mind that he would turn off me. I'd never dare say anything, incase it was true and I lose him. Losing him here was definitely not an option. We kept kissing intently until he pulled back.

"Why is it, that you make me feel so calm?" He asked, with a sigh.

"Is that a bad thing?" I questioned.

"No I suppose. No one, except my mother can make me feel calm, just by being there."

"Are we really going to talk about your mother right now?"

"No, let's not.." He laughed and began to embrace me yet again. It was me who pulled back this time, but only to manoeuvre myself from behind him, to on top.

I placed my legs at each side of his torso. I traced the outline of his lips, eyes and nose, then placed a kiss on his cheek. It did the trick. I could see the desire burning in his eyes. He raised his head up to my neck and started to kiss it gently. I threw my head back and let out a small moan. I ran my fingers through his blond curly hair, that wasn't as soft as it normally is. Then I realised.

"What's wrong?" Chekov asked as I suddenly pulled back.

"I'm... Dirty." I replied.

"Yeah I know.." Chekov smiled and tried to kiss me again.

I placed my fingers on his pursed lips. "No literally, I'm filthy. I haven't showered in days. I can let you see me like this."

"Sarah, I too am filthy, everything on this ship is. Look at me, I'm battered and bruised too. If you n look past it, I certainly can. Come on, we both stink, who cares."

He always had a way with words.

We continued to embrace, however dirty we were. He took my hair out of the grip, and watched as my blonde waves fell around my face. I smirked and proceeded to take off his shirt. I ran my hands all over his chest. He was already working on my dress. He pulled it off in one quick motion and his hands started to explore the areas around my bra, stomach and underwear. I got goose bumps at his touch. I inched my underwear off and then got to work on his trousers. I slowly took off my bra as he pulled off his underwear, his erection springing free. I inched my way up his body until I could kiss him hard again.

His fingers traced my spine and made their way down to my butt. He gently stroked it which made my vagina tingle. I straightened up and slowly opened my legs and placed his anticipating cock into the opening of my wet pussy. His hips buckled slightly and he let out a moan. I bent over so I could continue to kiss his neck and made motions with my hips that he obviously enjoyed because his breathing became less controlled. His hands were all over my breasts, stroking and playing with them and my hard nipples. I began to kiss him on the lips as we both moaned. I could feel his rather large cock inside me. Banging off my g spot, making me go wild inside. Chekov grabbed my shoulders and spun me around in a swift motion.

He was now on top and in control. He had a wild fire in his eyes as he placed my hands above my head and held them there, he knelt inside my thighs, rendering my body incapable of moving. Admittedly I was quite enjoying being subject to whatever Chekov wanted. He pulled my hips up and lay down himself as he began to eagerly lace his tongue back and forth over my clit. My back arched as he started to suck and lick at both my pussy entrance and my clit.

"Chekov..." I moaned.

I knew he enjoyed me calling his name because he got more into it as soon as I did. His fingers were dancing all over my legs driving me insane. He sucked harder and I began to feel myself climaxing.

"Chekov.. Oh my god.." I cried as I came. My body was trembling and my breathing was out of control as my pussy silently throbbed with pleasure. I drove my eyes into Chekov's, inviting him closer. He crawled up to me and kissed me, the taste of my pussy still on his lips. I traced my tongue around his lips. I made my way down to his cock and went straight into it. I placed my mouth around his bulging penis, sucking and making my tongue dance around his tip.

"Sarah... Please.."

I wasn't sure if what exactly he was saying please to, so I took a guess and began to suck harder, his head bobbing off the back of my throat. In my younger days, I learnt a handy trick. If you squeeze down the thumb of your left hand between your fingers, you won't have a gag reflex, handy trick eh.

I was right about him wanting more. His hands gripped the bed as he drove into my mouth.

"I'm.. I'm coming, oh god.." I pulled him out of my mouth and he came on my face, just across my cheek. I licked the remaining cum off his tip and swallowed it. I could see that was a turn on for him. He was still erect, and in noticing so, he pinned me down on the bed and drove his cock into me. I cried out and my arms flung to the side of the bed. I gripped hard as he thrusted hard into me, with each thrust, he grunted. His grunt was a huge turn on for me, not to mention that accent of his.

"Oh Sarah..." He spoke softly, making me take a sharp breath.

I could feel him coming to a climax as he began to quicken his pace. I started to massage my breasts. I felt myself wanting to come too. My breath quickened and I lost control.

"Sarah, I'm coming."

"Me too, oh Chekov..."

His hips buckled and I could feel him filling me up. Suddenly, I got the urge to pee. I was in such a daze that I didn't even try stop it. But it wasn't pee. I had squirted, all over Chekov's pelvis. The sensation was the greatest I've ever felt, it was amazing. I had heard of girls squirting before, also heard it was a turn on for guys. It certainly was for Chekov. He smiled and stroked his soft cock. My pussy was throbbing yet again with an even bigger feeling of pleasure. I couldn't get over how great that was. The best I've ever had. I reminded myself to tell Chekov later just how good he was. My breathing had just gotten back to normal as he jumped up and it his ear to the door. He ran back to the bed.

"Quickly, get dressed. They're coming" he said.

The Gorn didn't even knock as he entered the room. I had just placed my dress over my head in time for him to come in.

"We have arrived at earth. You are to come with me." He spoke.

We followed him to the head Gorn, where we were told what to do.

"Go into starfleet's prison, do what you have to do to get to the prisoners, say what you have to say to get them out. You will then return to us here and as soon as we confirm their presence and safety, you will be free to go." His eyes bore into us as he spoke.

"There's just one thing." Chekov said, I rolled my eyes as I expected him to decline and result in another beating. "We look horrific. If anyone was to see us like this, especially anyone in starfleet HQ, they would question us, and realise something suspicious was going on."

"Hmmm... I ssssssuppose you're right." He hissed. "You have 15 minutes to clean up once inside. Then proceed with the plan. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Chekov was really cutting it close.

We made our way out of the ship, which was parked on the water of the Thames, and began to walk towards the boat that was ready to take us towards the bustling city of London.

**You're going to try that gag reflex thing aren't you? ;) it actually works! Not that I've ever put it into practice lol.**

**So I was a tad uncomfortable writing the smutty stuff, so if you read it, pleeaaasseeeee let me know how I did. I'm used to reading, not writing lol. Thanks again guys, hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I've been away 3 days and have written 3 chapters, this included. Go me! But because they're in my tablet, I've no clue how long they are.**

**So this chapter is a little different. Its in the eyes of Kirk. I thought I'd focus on him for a chapter or two, just to give a bit of insight into the enterprise's mission. Enjoy and review please!**

**~ Fleursbelle**

"Ok, stay safe." I quickly added in before we got disconnected. It's a shame about those two.

Sarah was such a nice, hard working girl, this was her first time on board and in space and what a journey it's turning out to be. And then Chekov was... Well he was fantastic. There have been so many times where he has saved our life, without even meaning to. For instance, a few years ago, before I was even captain of the Enterprise, I was part of the away team. Myself and Sulu were falling towards the surface of Vulcan, no one was able to beam us up to ship, except Chekov. Apparently he ran through the ship shouting "I can do zat!".

Fear coursed through my veins as I tried to figure out what to do. They said they'd be in contact, but I'm not sure how much of that conversation was scripted, if you know what I mean.

"Captain, the away team have returned." Sulu reported.

"Thank you Sulu. Send spock, uhura, bones and scotty to the board room." I commanded, they're all I need right now.

"Aye captain."

I made my way to the room myself, stopping off in the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. I usually went on any away team missions, but I decided to stay, in light of our hostage situation. Incase we were contacted, just as we had been.

When I reached the board room, the team were already there. Spock for his knowledge, Uhura for possible language translation and fighting skills, Scotty for any computer skills they may need and Bones for his medical expertise. I sent ten others, incase they needed help restraining any citizens of the revolution.

"Spock, report." I spoke as I entered the room.

"Well captain, it is most out of hand down there." He began. "We managed to get most of who, looked like the leaders, under control. Once we got them out of the way, the others started to fall back."

"What about the state of the planet?" Directing my question at Uhura.

"The main problem is the capital, everywhere else is fine, well the fine for Gorns." She reported. "The capital is in a mess. There are buildings burnt out, families destroyed, livelihoods ruined."

"They had it coming." Sounded Bones.

"You can't say that! Not all of them want what's happening. There are creatures down there who just want to get on with their lives." Uhura defended. She had sympathy for most creatures she came across, part of being a woman she always said.

"People. We have a matter at hand here. Spock, what more needs to be done down there? Apart from the necessary clean up that is."

"Well we will need to reestablish government, it's all but fallen at the moment. We spoke to the prime minister, or their version of one anyway, and he said that order will be restored once the Gorns arrested are released."

"It's a catch 22. The planet wants the prisoners back, but the ones that have Sarah and Chekov won't come back with them or their own prisoners until order has been restored. But order won't be restored until they come back!" I found myself getting worked up. It's times like this that I find myself wanting someone to share my life with. I know it's quite random, but I look around the ship, and everyone has someone. Well most people. Spock has Uhura, Bones has Clara - a nurse on the medical deck, even spotty has something going with another engineer. Plus, I'm pretty sure there's something between Sarah and Chekov. I see the way they look at each other.

It's not like I don't have women around me. Most women on the ship all but throw themselves at me, subtly though. I am the captain after all. Still, I never take them up on their offers, but I don't mind colleagues dating, love is love no matter where you find it. I've just had enough of the one night stands, I need something stable and possibly for life. What am I saying? That I'm ready to settle down!? Never thought I'd hear those words in my own head.

I sent the others away, dismissed them for the night. They've had a tough few days. The next day, Spock reported that things had started to quieten down, there wasn't much violence happening. Which was good seeing as there was no word from Sarah or Chekov yet at them arriving at earth. And as if by magic, we received a call. Chekov's bashed face popped up on screen, it was hard to recognise him, under the dirt and bruises I'm sure was the same 17 year old kid who joined starfleet the same time as myself. Even his curls were beginning to matt together.

"Captain, we have arrived at earth. We are on our way to clean up before approaching HQ."

"Good man, I'll send word that you are to be allowed to enter the prison, I'm not sure how far my orders go in terms of releasing the prisoners. But ill give it a go."

"Thank you." Sarah sounded from behind. Her blonde hair was darkened by dirt, and her eyes looked so heavy, as if about to fall off. Her usual pretty face was masked by dirt and wear. I never realised how pretty she was until I saw her looking like that. I gave myself a mental shake and stared at the screen.

"I wish you two the best of luck. Contact us when you can. Kirk out."


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy my peoples.**

**~Fleursbelle**

After contacting the enterprise, our priority was to get cleaned up before going into the cells. Getting cleaned up was the problem. My house was too far for us to go, if the gorns caught us leaving the city, they'd kill us in a second for lying to them. Except it wouldn't really be lying, just a detour. As we made our way to HQ, unprepared, Chekov had an idea.

"We've been attacked!" He shouted, running into starfleets reception area a few minutes later.

The receptionist had the most bewildered and panicked look on her face. I caught my reflection in the glass panels on my left. I looked awful. My hair was darkened with dirt, my eyes about to fall off my face and my legs were scratched and bruised. Chekov's plan worked though. By pretending to have been attacked, it's an excuse as to why we looked so awful and had no communicators on us.

The receptionist, Mary, led us into a store room on the second floor, after identifying us by scanning our eyes. She gave us clean uniforms and showed us to the training center. Here, there was a gym and pool, but more importantly, there were changing rooms with showers.

"You'll have to fill in a report about your attack. If there is someone out there attacking starfleet officers on their way to work, then we have to stop them. Come see me when yure ready." Mary added in before leaving.

I shook my head at Chekov.

"What?!" He said defensively.

"No we've to come up with another story, and possibly convict someone innocent?" I told him.

"It'll be fine. Go get ready."

We parted at the entrance into the women's changing rooms, Chekov going into the men's just down the corridor. I hopped into the shower, all too eagerly and began to gently scrub my sensitive skin. The water on the shower floor around me had hints of brown and specks of dirt. I loaded shampoo into my hair and stripped the dirt from it. It took a while to get the knots out, but after 5 minutes of washing it, it was back to its normal texture. Ten minutes later, I stepped out and wrapped myself in a towel from the pile in the corner. There was a girl I recognised from studying, changing in the corner. We exchanged looks, hers being a little more wide eyed. At first it confused me, but then I realised she probably saw my bruised up legs.

I quickly got changed into the new crisp uniform, which felt so clean and normal again, the boots however being a little too tight, but bearable. I dried my hair with the dryers in the corner and threw it up into a clasp. It was back to its normal blonde colour, and my skin was back to its pinkish glow. Glancing at the time I ran outside to a waiting Chekov.

"Took your time then." He mocked.

"Well you know what they say, perfection takes time." I joked.

"That it does."

We made our way through the long corridors towards the lifts. I never realised just how big this place is, like 50 floors high. Chekov checked with the computer in the wall about the location of the prison. It was a couple of streets away.

"Why keep a prison away from the HQ?" I cried.

"Think about that for a second." Chekov laughed.

Making our way through reception again, sneakily, as to not let Mary see us. No luck.

"Excuse me! Yes you two, can you come here please." The urgency of her voice put some panic in me as I slowly turned around to see her beckoning us over.

"You are looking a lot better, I must say. Now, can you confirm that this is the person who attacked you today?" She held up a monitor which showed the face of a man, scowling into the camera.

"Um.. Yes it is." Chekov stuttered, shifting uncomfortably.

"We caught him outside harassing a few people. He's one of them conservatives, who care about the 'well being' of the planet and hate the 'unnecessary' travelling we do. He would have attacked again if we hasn't of caught him too."

"Right.. Lucky us then. If you don't mind, we're needed down the prison." I tugged at Chekov and pulled him away.

"What would they be doing in the prison now?" I heard her mutter as we walked away.

The sun was high in the sky at this stage of the day. It was nearly 2pm and the streets were busy with people running late, chatting with friends, or just out for a stroll. We ran through the crowds of people down the unfamiliar streets, until we reached the prison. The walls were high, about 20 ft, and the building itself towered over that. There was a barrier preventing people getting in, or out. It was an average prison I suppose, but inside I'm sure was a lot different, because they don't just arrest human offenders. This building was for starfleet's use only. There were aliens and creatures of all kinds here, humans who think the planet is too fragile to allow space travel, so they decide to blow up part of it instead to prove a point, Gorns who, well you know, and other species like Klingon, Portunia, Hungrashans, etc. Housing all of these species has to require some special services like certain foods, liquids and decor.

We walked calmly over to the barrier, to the overweight, tired looking man perched in a small booth.

"Can I help you...?" He said lazily, a small tv blaring in the background.

"Yes... I believe you're expecting us, Pavel Chekov and Sarah Smith." Chekov spoke, causing the guard to perk up.

"Ain't seen no Russians around here for a long time."

"Well it's your lucky day."

"So what's got you two up here? We don't get many starfleet officers visiting us. Why ain't you up in space?" He pointed to the sky as he finished that sentence. Clearly the guy didn't get much human contact doing this job.

"Just business. Like I said, you're expecting us then?"

"Um, I'll have to check." His fingers fluttered about the keyboard as he typed furiously. "As a matter of fact we are. Your visit was cleared earlier today, by the James T. Kirk himself. My god, lucky you are to know such a great man as him. You know if I had got into starfleet's university programme, we would have been in the same class, most likely. That could be me up there, captain of the famous enterprise..." He handed us two passes that we wore around our neck and let us go, he still bore a dreaming look on his face though.

As we entered the ominous building, a guard swooped over to scan our passes. He nodded slightly and lead us through a steel door. I made a note of everything in my head, the security cameras, exits and number of guards. Through the steel door lay a reception area. To the left was a door marked 'visitors' and the right was a door labelled 'cells'.

"Hello, we are here to see a certain group of newly admitted Gorns that are in your care." I spoke with a friendly tone.

The young man stared up at me, and as soon as we made eye contact, it all came back to me.

"Peter?!" I cried with enthusiasm.

"Sarah!" He ran out from behind his post and embraced me in a tight squeeze.

"I had no idea you worked for starfleet!"

"Well not at first, I was initially a police officer, then I was recruited for here." His blue eyes twinkled under the fluorescent lights, complimenting his skin tone perfectly.

"You, a police officer! You used to terrorise the neighbourhood as a kid, never thought I'd see the day."

"Times have changed Saz."

"So they have pee-wee." I winked at him playfully. "Oh sorry, Peter, this is Chekov - my colleague. Chekov, this is Peter- an old friend of mine."

They shook hands and exchanged words of friendliness. Peter moved away when we were 12, to the countryside. We had tried to remain friends, I used to visit his farm house every summer and he'd do the same in the winter. But eventually them visits stopped. Mainly because my father disliked me leaving the house for nearly a month at a time. My how Peter has grown. He used to be a scrawny little kid. Now he's a broad, muscular, handsome man.

"So what brings you to this neck of the woods then?" Peter asked, sliding a little closer to me.

"We're here to see some prisoners. Like Sarah said." Chekov stepped between us and gave Peter a stare down.

"Ok then little Russian man. You can see your prisoners."

"Don't call him that, we're just in a rush is all." I piped up, slightly defensive of Chekov, who seemed to sneak a smile. Did he notice I only called him a colleague? I hope not.. It was a slip of the tongue after all... Wasn't it..

"You're looking for Gorns eh? Yep have them right here in cell 2205. I'll take you there myself."

"Don't you have receptionist duties to do?" Chekov was being rather snide I thought.

"No, I dont."

We travelled through the shining white corridors, passing cells 1450, 1451, 1452...until we got to a lift at the end which took us right to the very cell we wanted. From the outside, the rooms seemed rather small, but looking in, they were huge. In 2205, it was divided by shatterproof, waterproof, bulletproof glass, into 4 sections, each section housing a Gorn. It must have drove them mad, seeing each other but not being able to hear one another.

"What do you plan on doing now?" Chekov whispered to me.

"Tell the truth?" I suggested. I could tell he was unhappy with my suggestion, but it's the only way we can actually do this. Realising that time was against us, I turned to Peter.

"Peter, there's something I need to ask you.." I relayed the whole story to my oldest friend, with a clearly jealous Chekov behind me, nodding and agreeing with our story. When I finished Peter looked bewildered.

"Wow, um... That would explain the cuts and bruises I suppose. But Sarah you gotta understand, if I allow these prisoners to escape, I could lose my job. And so could you!"

"If we don't do this, we could lose our lives." I added.

That's all it took. Peter sighed and opened the first door that lead into the portioned off white room. He then opened the doors one by one to take the clearly aggravated Gorns out. He placed a restraint around their hands and mouths. Which looked very crocodile like, something I always found frightening about them.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Peter muttered, to no one in particular.

The Gorns grunted and moaned, but didn't try anything funny. I think they knew what was happening.

"I can get you out past the guards. But I can't go any further than the exterior walls. Where are you getting picked up?" Peter asked, showing signs of being very stressed out.

"Well they based the ship on the south bank of the Thames." I said.

"Oh... That's not going to work. We need to get you some transport. Come on."

We made our way through the white corridors, it's hard to think anything bad is here in such a sparkling place. The Gorns didn't try to run or fight, which surprised me. They always seemed like aggressive creatures.

Peter got us out through the many stages of security by using his ID. Our cover story was that we were moving the Gorns to a high security prison off the surface of Shalklow, a deserted planet filled with dry land and nothing to call its own. That place was reserved for the baddest of the bad. People who committed genocide and plunged whole galaxies into black holes they created.

As we approached the barrier once again, Peter spoke on his communicator to someone obviously in charge of transport.

"I need a vehicle to take prisoners to south London, pronto...better make it two."

We loaded the creatures into both vans. The vans were white as a ghost, with the starfleet symbol on their sides in yellow. We got into the passengers side of the vehicles. But just before I got in myself, Peter pulled me over to one side, away from Chekov.

"Sarah.." He began, with those eyes of his sparkling. I couldn't help but feel love towards him. After all, I did love him.. But that was another time.. Wasn't it.. "It was amazing seeing you again. I've really missed you these past few years."

"Yeah me too!" I smiled at him.

"Then be with me."

"What?!"

"Be with me. We're great together; always have been."

"I work in space! It'd never work.."

"Well if you ever decide to stay on earth, or just decide you want to be with me, I'll be waiting."

"Ok.. Good to know." I turned to leave, slightly taken aback by his offer.

"Oh and Sarah, tell the Russian kid to take a picture, it'll last longer."

I turned around to see Chekov's face close to bursting out of the windscreen of the van. I laughed and turned back to Peter.

"It was really good seeing you, take care."

"You too, Saz." And with that, he planted a kiss firmly on my lips. I blushed and pulled away, I smiled at peter and turned to walk to the opposite van as Chekov. Praying that he didn't see what just happened. But I already knew he did.


	12. Chapter 12

**A lot happens in this, so brace yourselves :)**

**~Fleursbelle**

The ride to the south bank of the Thames was a short one. We could have walked easily, but with Gorns following us, it might have been less easy. I was really surprised at how well behaved they were. I honestly thought they'd put up a fight, but something Peter had said something about daily sedatives that put my mind at ease.

As we approached the parking place of the ship, we saw three Gorns waiting on shore.

"That the ship ma'am?" The driver said to me.

"Uh yeah that's the one." I replied.

"Don't look like much of a federation vessel to me."

"It's a carrier ship. Less advanced than the others, keeping costs low you know."

He nodded, and I was surprised at how well I was able to lie. I jumped out of the van and ran around to the back, to quickly retrieve the Gorns.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were breaking these things outta jail." The driver laughed at the sight of the guarding Gorns who were waiting.

"Haha, yeah. As if." I replied, doing my best to feign sarcasm.

I met up with Chekov and his prisoners, then we waved to the retracting drivers. Suddenly as they drove out of sign, we were grabbed from behind and thrown over the shoulder of the largest Gorn I had ever seen.

"What is happening? We did what you said!" Chekov shouted, kicking wildly.

" ." He laughed cynically and threw us into the ship once again.

"Well done. You did as you were asssss-ked." The main Gorns eyes stared into mine as if reading my soul.

"We didn't exactly have a choice did we." I said, moving my hands around, trying to find a comfortable position. They had us tied to chairs, what the point was, I really don't know. It's not as if we could run away home. The thing is, I was separated from Chekov, I had no idea where he was.

"We're taking you back to that ship you call the enterprise. Providing they have done what was instructed of them."

I sighed. I really hoped they managed to retain peace within the planet, for Chekov's sake. I didn't want any more harm to come to him.

I was left alone in a darkened room, alone with my thoughts. The only thing I could think of was my embrace with Peter, it brought out feelings in me that I haven't felt for him in a long time. His offer was burning a hole in my head, I was extremely tempted but at the same time, I couldn't do that to Chekov, could I?

I watched the disgusting Gorn walk out of the room, and as he did, the place was plunged into darkness. I was alone. And so was Sarah, most likely. I hope she's ok, I know she's well able to look after herself, but I can't help worry about her. She's the only person I've loved, outside my family of course. Family means a lot in Russia, they're the people who look after you when you're sick, feed you when you're hungry and are there for you always. Much unlike Sarah's family. I bet her mother was going crazy with worry, no doubt she'd have contacted the starfleet HQ in a state of panic. Only to be told not to worry, her daughter was the legal guardian of herself.

That Peter one though. He's a dickhead, excuse the language. He thinks he can just swan back into Sarah's life and kiss her right in front of me. Sarah did make it clear that I was just a colleague though, yeah a colleague who's kept her safe and sound while in this ordeal. A colleague who poured out his heart for her to take, listened to her inner most secrets and thoughts. We shared so many nights together and she calls me a colleague?! Well if that's all I am to her, that's how I'm going to act. She can kiss Peter as many times as she likes, I don't care.

The door swung open, what seemed like hours later, and in walked a security guard.

"Right, up. Lets go." He prodded at the restraints and they fell open. I stood up and my legs felt as stiff as a stuffed dog. As I walked out the door I was met with Chekov, I smiled lightly at him, but was met with his avoiding eyes. I was slightly confused, but then remembered Peter's kiss. I sighed and followed the Gorns down the corridor and into a room at the end. Suddenly, just as we entered, the ship shook. We were all thrown back and the Gorns hit their heads on the wall behind, rendering them unconscious. I got up stiffly and looked at Chekov. He was definitely avoiding my eyes. I took his hand and stared at him.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes." He coldly replied. "Come on."

I followed him out the door and down the corridor, jumping behind something whenever we saw a Gorn. Just as we turned a corner, we were seen by the head Gorn.

"Seize them!" He shouted, and before we could move, we were grabbed by the scruff of the neck.

We were brought to what looked like the main control room, the bridge. Where we were met with the face of Kirk. I smiled at the sight of him, but quickly realised it was just on the screen. We must have met each other on the course from earth to Gorn.

"See? They're perfectly fine." One of the creatures hissed at kirk.

"Hand them over then. I can see that there are Gorns recovering in the medical wing of your ship, I assume they are the prisoners." Kirk snapped. "So everyone has done what they have been asked. Let them go."

"And why should we? We've been happy with them cleaning and doing everything we've assssked. However we did have to punish them for seem of the acts they did."

"You hurt them? Spock, zoom up on their faces... Oh my god. Let them go or so help me.."

"What? You'll attack the ship? With your friends onboard! Not very nice of you now issss it."

I was beginning to panic. I had taken the word of the Gorns as gospel, I really believed that they would let us go. Why had I been so stupid.

They continued to argue, and everyone's attention was stuck on them. Apart from mine and Chekov's. He caught my eye and signalled for me to follow him. We crawled discretely out of the room and began to run as soon as we were out of sight.

"I know what to do!" Chekov cried. "Follow me."

"Always.." I replied, a little too low for him to hear.

We ran through what felt like every corridor in the ship, finally reaching our location; the transporter room. This is where the smaller transporters were, almost like escape pods. We clambered into the nearest one and set off rather unsteadily. The speed was extremely slow in comparison to the enterprise's.

I had to double take the screen, but Sarah and Chekov had definitely escaped. I kept the Gorn talking as I made sure that they were out of range. Chekov had been in this position before, being held in an enemy ship. He escaped by running to the escape pods and coming back to the starfleet space station, just above earth, took him two weeks. He had only been 19, I know he would do the same this time round. So I gave them 10 minutes to get there, by stalling the head Gorn.

"Do you dare speak to me like that!" He shouted. "I am an extremely well respected personality on my home planet."

"You ATTACKED and INJURED starfleet officers. Aren't you grateful that we helped restore your home planet? We didn't have to do it you know!"

"But if you wanted your comrades to live you diiiid..."

"You're not letting them go anyway."

"Your point is?"

"Let them go, or we blow the ship." As I said this, my left hand was busy typing something into the computer in front. The message was thankfully received by Sulu, who was beside me, looking in.

"You wouldn't attack if they were still on board."

"You see, I actually would. They know things about starfleet and its operations. If you were to somehow gain their knowledge, it could be used for the wrong reasons. Say an attack on earth?"

"We are not violent creaturessss."

"Yet you still nearly started a war in Adumh."

"You know we didn't!"

"Even so, we would rather them dead than in the wrong hands." I glanced at Sulu who discretely nodded at me. Suddenly the ship shook.

"Captain, it seems they are attacking us first." Spock sounded.

"Yes I'm well aware of that thank you!" I struggled to get myself off the ground. "Fire on enemy ship."

"Aye captain." Sulu seemed all too eager to attack them, I suspected it was because he was good friends with Chekov. I watched as two blows were delivered to the ship, they deserved it. I may have provoked them by threatening attack, but they did harm Sarah and Chekov. Protocol states that attacking a starfleet officer, depending on how severe it is, is punishable by a beating. Then attacking the ship, well it's only fair to return fire. Defending ourselves and all that.

"Woah." I cried as I looked behind, the enterprise had fired at the Gorns. "They did know we got away before they did that didn't they?" I sought reassurance from Chekov who just shrugged at me. I've had enough, we were going to talk about this.

"Yo, Mr. Depressed. Talk to me."

"And why should I?" He snapped.

"I don't know what's going on with you."

The car shook slightly as the engine struggled to make the short journey across to the ship.

"Why don't you ask Peter?"

"Ha! I knew it. It's about Peter. Are you actually jealous of him?"

"No.. I'm not jealous."

"Then what about him?"

I was met with silence. I sighed and looked out the window. There were lasers being fired from both ships, like colours dancing together.

"He asked me to choose, you know." I said quietly. Chekovs head looked up.

"Between?"

"You and him obviously."

"Oh. So.. When's the wedding?"

"You're so childish." I shot him an annoyed look.

"It's a simple question. One that a colleague might ask another."

"I'm sorry? What did you want me to say? I don't know what this is! We slept together a few times, but we're not exactly exclusive are we?" I did know what this was. To me, we were a couple, but I didn't want to just assume that.

"Obviously not." He said just as we pulled up to the enterprise.

We were greeted by Uhura and Bones who smiled as we stepped out. Uhura wrapped her arms around me and gave me the biggest hug imaginable. Bones shook Chekov's hand strongly, before coming over to me and kissing me on the cheek.

"Good to have you two back. Come on, lets get you mended." He smiled.

Uhura gave Chekov a hug too, and I couldn't help feeling the tiniest bit jealous. I could see how he felt threatened by Peter.

"How dare you! They were our property!" The Gorn shouted on screen.

I smiled and shook my head. "No you see, they are people. Real human beings. They don't belong to anybody."

The Gorn scowled and growled down at me.

"The way I see it, is that you can go now, and leave us well alone. Or I could blow your ship to smithereens. Your choice."

He gave me one last look and the picture was disconnected. We watched as their ship slowly pulled away.

"Excellently handled captain." Spock appeared beside me.

"Yes it was wasn't it?" I was always the one for complimenting myself.

"Chekov and Smith are in the medical bay captain." Uhura told me, her just arriving back herself.

"Good. Thank you." I made my way towards the bay, feeling rather happy with myself. I did a good job! Times like this, I miss alcohol.

Bones prodded and poked at me with a stethoscope and placed a thermometer under my tongue. Chekov was in the next bed, his face being treated by another doctor.

"Does anywhere in particular hurt?" Bones asked me.

"My ribs yeah." I replied.

"Sorry bout this..." He pulled up the gown I had been given on arrival to reveal a bruised torso. "Oh dear.."

On further examination, he revealed that I have two bruised ribs, but no real damage done to my internal organs, then there's just a few cuts an bruises. Not to mention a raging headache. Bones gave me painkillers for my injuries, the drowsy kind. I was ordered to sleep it off for a while. Just then, kirk walked in.

"How are they?" He asked bones.

"Doing fine. Chekov seems to have a lot more injuries than Sarah though."

"They'll be ok though?"

"Oh yeah of course."

"Good.." Kirk looked over at me and smiled. I looked over at Chekov, who was already looking at me.

"Just so you know.. I chose you." I whispered to him before slowly closing my eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**So, the last chapter, oooohhhhh!**

**~Fleursbelle**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm beeping. I dragged myself out of bed and shook a sleeping Chekov awake.

"What...why..uh.." He stuttered before falling back asleep. I shook him harder.

"Get up Russian man, or we'll be... RUSHIN' to the bridge." I laughed at my own joke. I'm so funny... Aren't I?

He dragged himself out of our king sized bed and wrapped his arms around me from the back. We both looked at ourselves in the mirror. It was a month since we came back to the enterprise. No word from the Gorns, thank god.

I slept for 2 days in the medical bay, apparently I was seriously deprived of sleep and water. So they kept me sedated and gave me fluids in a drip.

Chekov was kept asleep for 3 days to try help the injuries recover. We're both fine now though.

When he woke up, I was beside his bed. He smiled when he saw me and apologised straight away for being so childish with Peter.

We picked up from where we left off in terms of our relationship, we're not just colleagues, we're a couple.

When we told everyone onboard, I thought I noticed a flicker of sadness and jealousy in kirks eyes. But he swore he was happy for us, as did everyone.

The thing was, i told chekov i chose him, i always will. But I chose Peter. I made up my mind to go home to earth, probably get an office job, so I could be with Peter. It was a stupid idea, my old feelings got in the way. Imagine if I had of gone back. I'd have missed out on this, this journey, this adventure.

I used to have doubts, I used to wonder if this is really the job for me. I now know, it is the most perfect job ever. I couldn't imagine losing Chekov now, he's an escape when things get too much here, he's mine. It feels so odd to say that but it's true!

We got to the bridge and took our positions. Kirk came in behind us.

"Ready for warp sir." I said.

"Punch it."

**So what did you's think? I reallyyyyyy want you.s to tell me what you thought of it. I have a few more stories in my head that I might write. But please review, I need confidence to write more. I dont want to go on if Im really bad! Thanks for all the subscriptions and likes, it means a lot! **

**Fleursbelle out.**


End file.
